


Preparation is Key

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna prepares to train the Seeker. For a legendland picture prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation is Key

It would be wrong to say Denna was excited at the prospect of training the Seeker.

Excitement suggested a strong emotional response inappropriate for a Mord'Sith. It made her think of a silly young girl jumping up and down without any composure.

Yet Denna was proud that it would be her who trained Richard. She would not disappoint Lord Rahl in this most important task.

Yes, proud and honoured, and, if not excited, then perhaps at least pleased. She was looking forward to breaking the Seeker and proving he was just another man with foolish hopes and dreams.

Looking forward to hearing him call her Mistress.

She revelled in the anticipation of seeing the once proud man on his knees, begging Lord Rahl for forgiveness for his misguided actions.

Where an excitable woman might have dashed off to begin the training without preparation, Denna steadfastly took her time.

She bathed first, scrubbing every inch of her skin. Then she leisurely dried off, before rubbing lotion over her entire body.

Next she dressed with deliberation. Each piece of leather was meaningful to her, being both decorative and protective. The pants, the tunic, the neckguard, the boots, the belt with its gleaming buckle and holster. All hers, made just for her, form-fitting and unique.

She braided her hair with an efficiency gained through long practice. She twisted and pinned the braid neatly on her head, leaving one long golden rope dangling down her back.

She pulled on her leather gloves, tugging them tightly into place over each finger and thumb, before balling each hand up into a fist to test and stretch the material.

Finally she picked up her Agiel, which hummed with expectation. She holstered it, knowing it would be used soon enough.

Denna walked along the corridor with her head held high and came to the cell where the Seeker was being held. She hesitated for just one moment more before entering.

He stared at her defiantly. 

Denna smiled.


End file.
